poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Overlord drains the Alicorn magic
This is how The Overlord drains the Alicorn magic goes in Transformers My Little Pony: The Movie. [ Alicorns are in cages looks down and Cadance look at each other Luna sighs Princess Celestia: This is not going to end well. Twilight Sparkle: Pythor, don't do this. Don't give the Overlord— Pythor P. Chumsworth: Your magic? Did you four think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. turns to the Overlord The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating! What can you really do? enthusiastically at Pythor General Cryptor: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. Nindroids bring the staff Overlord picks it up The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! at Twilight Um, what are you supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship! The Overlord: laughs Oh. That's nice. Pythor Why aren't any of these four Alicorns turned to stone? Pythor P. Chumsworth: There was a bit of an Autobot problem. The Overlord: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Pythor, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts turns The Overlord: Huh? gasps grabs the staff drains the Alicorn magic Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! Princess Celestia: struggling He's draining our magic. Princess Luna: struggling It's no good. Princess Cadance: struggling We're powerless without it. Overlord grins The Overlord: laughs Check out the light show! darkly Wow! Wow! the Overlord finishes, he smiles and becomes a black and purple humanoid figure with a face akin to the mid-metamorphosis form and is adorned with golden skeletal armor and a black helmet chuckles darkly princesses look horrified Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Celestia: gasps This is bad. Princess Luna: Indeed. Princess Cadance: It's very bad. The Overlord: Let's get this party started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. Overlord grabs Twilight smiles Twilight Sparkle: yelps Overlord grins evilly and throws her across the room Princess Celestia: Leave her alone. Overlord turns to her The Overlord: What did you say? Princess Celestia: I said leave her alone. The Overlord: mocking Or what? Princess Celestia: The last Alicorn will have to do whatever it takes to protect us. The Overlord: Last Alicorn? Princess Celestia: Yes. And you never knew. The Overlord: What?! Overlord grabs Celestia's cage lifts it up to his face The Overlord: You mean to tell me there are five Alicorns?! Princess Celestia: Yes. For you, Twilight's partner, Optimus Prime, was crowned prince not long ago. The Overlord: Optimus Prime? The last of Cybertron's famous Primus warriors? Princess Celestia: Yes. The Overlord: Tell me where Optimus Prime is. Princess Celestia: And if we refuse? Overlord snaps his fingers Nindroids enter with a tube of Dark Matter. The Overlord picks Twilight up The Overlord: Then I will use your youngest Alicorn equal as a test subject for my Dark Matter. princesses look at each other and nod Princess Celestia: If we told you... Princess Luna: Then he would be raged that you have Twilight. Princess Cadance: Who knows what would happen then. The Overlord: Then give me an answer. Where is Optimus Prime?! Princess Celestia: No. Princess Luna: I'm not saying anything. Princess Cadance: Me neither. The Overlord: Then say goodbye to the Twilight you know. Overlord grabs Twilight's head and begins filling her horn with Dark Matter. The Princesses watch sigh Princess Celestia: He's in the mountains. Princess Luna: He's got a tracking signal so it should be easy to find him. Princess Cadance: Just please don't hurt Twilight. The Overlord: Now was that so hard? Twilight down